Thoughts
by KelW-Hearts
Summary: Claire can't really sleep, so she goes downstairs. She bumps into someone and has a chat about her new life in Morganville.
1. Another Rough Night

**AN – So this is my first proper fanfic, so I'm sorry if it isn't the best. This is just a little moment that would probably fit best around the time of Midnight Alley. Enjoy and please tell me where I can improve! This is only chapter one by the way, there will probably be three or four. :)**

It was 3:19am. Well according to the unset alarm clock on Claire's bedside table it was. Again, Claire couldn't sleep. Ever since moving to Morganville, it had been the only thing she hadn't gotten relatively accustomed to. The first thing she blamed it on was trauma. Things got quite interesting from the first day she had spent here. First she got on the wrong side of Monica, and nearly died in the process, and then she got caught up in the town's massive secret. The secret she shouldn't have really stumbled upon. Vampires. _Stupid vampires_, Claire thought. But then again, they weren't all as horrible as each other, so she took back that thought. To be honest, she had gotten over the trauma of living amongst non-sparkly, blood-sucking vampires about two weeks into her new life in Morganville.

The next thing she thought of was worry. She had got caught up in quite a bit of trouble since finding out about vampires, and she had got Michael, Eve and Shane caught up in it with her. She always felt the need to keep an eye on them, even if she was the youngest and running straight into danger much more than anyone else. They all looked after each other though, Michael included now, after the whole ghost to vampire thing. Claire was led staring into the ceiling for a while, but she couldn't think of any more reasons she could still be awake. What she did decide upon was that she probably wasn't going to get to sleep now anyway, so she might as well go downstairs and have a coffee. She slid into some comfy shorts and an over-sized top that she had acquired from Shane's laundry, and quietly walked downstairs.

It was a lot darker downstairs, and the little kid inside Claire was convinced that she should have taken a torch. After stopping for a moment to tell herself to grow up, she took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. She took a few seconds to find the light switch, but when she turned it on she jumped and silently squealed.


	2. Less Tense

**AN - TADA! Chapter two is here! Thanks for the reviews I got; they were quite helpful and also really good for my first proper fanfic. Enjoy Chapter two! :)**

**Characters belong to Rachel Caine, and anything else that may be copyright belongs to its original owner :D**

The first thing she saw was someone wearing a blue hoodie reaching into the fridge, who froze as the light flashed on. 'Michael?' Claire asked, and as her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw she was right. But then she noticed Michael's eyes. They were a vibrant red, and he was staring at her like she was fast food. Then she realised what he was holding; a blood bag. She swiftly turned her back to him and waited for the all clear. She was fine with Michael being a vampire, but just thinking about him drinking blood made her queasy. Michael bit viciously into the bag and drank it in record time, and as he wiped the blood from his lips, his eyes turned back to normal.

'Claire?' Michael said with a slightly worried voice. 'Sorry about that. I didn't hurt you did I?' This was one of the things Claire liked about Michael. He was kinda cute when he was embarrassed and worried. Claire turned back round to face a refreshed Michael.

'I'm fine; I couldn't really sleep so I came down for some coffee.'

'Coffee keeps you up genius!' Michael laughed and poked her forehead. 'It won't help you sleep.'

'Well I thought if I couldn't sleep, I might as well stay up' Claire smiled.

'Fair enough then, I'll have some too, seems you offered' Michael grinned and proudly walked off to sit on the couch. Claire stood with a shocked expression for a few moments, then turned to boil the kettle. _Boys_, she thought, and laughed to herself.

As she walked into the living room, Claire was welcomed by the quiet voices on the TV. Claire guessed that he didn't really want to wake up Shane and Eve with the night long chain of Scrubs reruns. Claire handed Michael his cup of coffee, and sat down next to him watching the TV. After about half an hour of trying to keep their laughs quiet, they decided that it wasn't really working out, so Claire got up and switched off the TV. Claire walked over to the window as Michael reached out for his guitar which was resting on the wall nearby, and started strumming it softly.


	3. I Promise

**AN – Chapter three is here :D Enjoy and please tell me about how I could improve my writing in the future! **

**Characters belong to Rachel Caine, and anything else that may be copyright belongs to its original owner :D**

After a few minutes of playing chords and short melodies, Michael felt the mood suddenly drop. He stopped and heard sniffles from Claire. He carefully placed his guitar back against its wall, and went over to her.

Michael gently took hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. Tears were streaming down her face. 'Claire? What's the matter?' Michael was quite concerned now. Maybe Shane had done something stupid?

'Nothing, it's stupid.' Claire said, turning away.

'Claire, I won't tell anyone else. Is it Shane? What did he do?'

'No, it's not Shane, it's just,' Claire wiped the tears from her face. 'I'm going to be stuck here forever, aren't I? I mean, I've worked so hard, hard enough to get advanced placement, and now I belong to Amelie. I'll be stuck in Morganville until I die, and with all the things I get into, that could be any day! And I'm pulling you, Eve and Shane into all of it too!' Claire broke down into tears again, and Michael took her into an embrace.

'Listen, we're all trapped in some shape or form. I'm more trapped than you Claire. No matter where go, I'll always have to come back. But if you wanted to, you could leave. You would lose all of your memory, but you could still leave, OK?' Claire just nodded; her head was buried in Michael's chest.

'Morganville may not be the best town in the world, but as long as me, you, Shane and Eve stick together, nothing can hurt us. I promise.' Claire pulled away and smiled at Michael. 'I guess I'm putting my knowledge to use as well, helping a crazy, mad vampire scientist.' They both laughed at that, and Claire dried her eyes. Then Michael looked down at the big wet patch on his shirt where Claire's head had been and laughed.

'Sorry about that, Michael.' Claire giggled and went to sit on the sofa. Michael went back over to his guitar and started playing a soft melody, and Claire yawned. And for the first time in weeks, she actually fell asleep.

**AN – So yeah guys, that's it! Not that long I know, but it's sweet, right? I'm currently writing another Morganville fanfic, which might be up soon. Look out for it! But for now guys, BYE! :D**


End file.
